Silver Star
by ShadowHunter96
Summary: Surprising events take place in the life of a young peahen, giving her the chance to go on an adventure full of surprises, fear, courage and, unexpectedly, love. An adventure that binds her to the stories of Lord Shen and the Dragon Warrior. Discontinued for the moment.
1. Three Years: Unexpected Meetings

**Author's Note: I'm giving the chapter's titles by putting the main charcter's age first and then the actual chapter name. I hope you enjoy the story. Constructive criticism is welcome, but I will request that you be polite. Thank you!**

**I don't own Kung Fu Panda or any of the characters or places from it. Mira and her parents are mine though, as is the storyline.**

**Three Years: Unexpected Meetings**

A little peahen danced around her mother as she looked at some fabrics. She loved the sun, and today it shone warm and bright. Suddenly, the light caught on something, grabbing the three-year- old's attention. A handsome peacock looked over some pots and pans thoughtfully. He was white, though not albino, for his feathers had colour, and seemed to be about twenty-four. The young peahen skipped over to him, and he turned his proud gaze to her.

"I'm Shuang." she chirped. "Who are you?"

The peacock looked surprised. "Why do you want to know."

"Because you look like Mama and Daddy. And I like you!"

A slight smile. "I'm not sure that is a good reason. Where did you come from?

"Over there. Before that we were going along the road. And before that we had a picnic on the hill. I wish you could have come!"

A gentle laugh came from her companian. "You are a strange little girl. Very well, my name is -"

"Lord Shen?"

The white peacock stiffend before turning to the source of the voice. " Deshi. I did not expect to see you here."

The slighter smaller blue peacock inclined his head while embracing the young peahen who tackled him. "I could say the same. Why are you not in Gongmen City?"

Shen raised an eyebrow. "You do not know? How long have you been away?"

"Ten years."

"Well, you will hear when you get back. I have no interest in talking about it."

Deshi nodded. "Of course. Now little Shuang. We will be leaving in a few minutes."

The little peahen nodded, "Yes, Daddy." She waited until he joined her mother before turning back to Shen. "Why are you in trouble? Were you naughty?"

Lord Shen drew himself up, red eyes flashing, then changed his mind and lowered his head so only the child could hear. "Can you keep a secret?" An eager nod. He didn't actually expect her to remain silent, but he wanted to talk to someone. "I did something that made my parents scared, so they went to a soothsayer. She said something that frightend me. So I did something that I thought would make them proud." He was silent for a moment. "Instead they sent me away."

A small wing touched his softly. He looked down at the young peahen, surprised. There was a startling expression of understanding in her eyes.

"You made a mistake, but maybe you can fix it?"

He shook his head. "I can't fix this one."

Shuang squeezed his wing feathers. "I'm sure your parent's still love you. They're just making sure you understand you did something wrong."

Shen stared at her. Her thinking was so simple, and yet held such truth. Still, he'd gone to far. This wasn't your everyday punishment._ No. My parents can't love me._ But he didn't tell the little girl that.

"Shuang!"

Shen lowered his gaze again. "You're being called. You should go."

"Okay!" Shuang grinned. "Maybe I'll see you again someday!"

She dashed off, and the young lord watched her go. "No, my little Silver Star. We will not meet again." And he turned back to his business.

That moment stayed in his mind for many years.


	2. Five Years The Curse and a Blessing

**Five Years: The Curse and a Blessing**

Shuang loved the festivel. It was so bright and colourful, filled with laughter and happiness. She ran ahead of her parents, twirling around to the music as the other dancers chuckled at her antics. Suddenly, a cloud of black smoke appeared in their midst, right in front of the little peahen. All the dancers screamed and leapt away, but she couldn't bring herself to move. Out of the smoke came a pig, a witch.

She laughed darkly. "I hear your betrothed is banished."

Shuang stood tall, trying to be brave. "I have no betrothed."

"Do you not? Well then you have no need for your peahen form. I will take it to sell, and give you a new one. One that will be feared and despised. Take that!" She flung something at the five-year-old, and another cloud of smoke burst forth.

Shuang screamed in pain as the smoke surrounded her. It felt like someone was stealing her skin and replacing it with something new. When the smoke cleared she collapsed on the ground. She was vaguely aware of her parents running to her and the witch saying,

"Hmmm. Didn't work properly, should've changed her reproductive system too."

"What did you do to her?" Deshi shouted at the heartless witch. "What did you turn her into?"

"Lovely little spell isn't it? A traveling peddler gave it to me. Said it was a lynx, or some such like. Goodbye!" And with that she vanished.

"Quick, Lian my love. Give her your cloak. We'll try to get her home without anyone seeing her. I'm so glad everyone left."

When they got back to their grand house, they laid Shuang on her bed, then quitely sat holding each other and watching her.

In the morning, Shuang had forgotten. As in forgotten everything but her daily life. She couldn't remember meeting the rulers of Gongmen city, she couldn't remember going to the festivel, and she didn't remember Lord Shen, who had stuck in her mind as a fuzzy memory. It was all gone.

She decided to go and find her mother, but as she was passing the mirror, she let out a scream of terror. The creature in the mirror did too. Shuang frowned. So did the Creature. She waved, and as the reflection copied, she realized.

Just then her parents ran through the door, as they had heard the scream.

They saw their daughter standing in front of the mirror and understood what had happened. So they told her the whole story.

For weeks afterward, Shuang sat in front of the mirror, staring at her reflection all day. She ate barely anything and slept little. Then her heartbroken father took action. He went to the Master's Council and asked for their advice. It was Master Ox that had a suggestion.

Deshi knock on his little girl's door. Upon hearing a muffled 'Come in' he opened it and entered.

"Hello darling. I brought you a visitor."

The lynx cub looked up with tired eyes. Master Ox came in, and her eyes widened. She had always admired the Masters of Gongmen City, and it was one of the few things that had stayed in her memories. She stood, stumbling on her weakend legs, and bowed.

"It is an honour, Master Ox. Would you like to sit down?" She motioned to her chair.

Master Ox smiled slightly. "I prefer to remain standing, but thank you for the offer. Now, I have come to make an offer of my own."

Shuang stared at him.

"You seem to have strength, and other qualities that could make you quite valuble. I was wondering, would you like to learn Kung Fu?"

Shuang looked to her father for permission, and then said, "I would love to."

"Good." Master Ox seemed pleased. "We will begin as soon as you have slept and eaten properly for three days. You must be strong and well rested."

The cub bowed again, and the grown ups left the room. She looked down at the food that had been left for her. She ate a good amount, but decided that to much after so little might be risky. Then she slipped under the covers and drifted into sleep.


	3. Thirteen Years:Discovery

**Thirteen Years: Discovery**

Shuang was curled up in her father's study, reading anything she could get her paws on. Since being turned into a lynx, her parents had restricted the time she could spend outside, fearing for her safety. While she understood their concern, being in same house for eight years was enough to make one crazy!

Reaching for another scroll, Shuang accidently knock aside a cloth that had been covering a box. Her brown eyes glinted with curiousity. She pulled it out. _I should ask Daddy's permission before looking. But he's gone until next week._ Her inquisitive nature took over, and she opened the box. There was no lock, but inside were important looking documents. She looked at the date on the first one and grinned.

_It's seven years older than me! _Her eyes scanned down the page, the smile slowly disapearing from her face. It was an agreement between her father and the ruler of Gongmen City, stating that if Deshi had a daughter before Lord Shen turned thirty, they would be betrothed, even from the girl's birth. It had Shen's date of birth. The young lynx slumped against the shelves. _He was 21 the year I was born, which means... _She bolted upright. Quickly she put away the documents and placed the box back in it's home before racing out of the study. It was several weeks before she asked more questions.

..ooOOOoo..

"Mama" Shuang cried, bursting into Lian's room.

The peahen leapt to her feet. "What is it, darling? Is something wrong?"

"Not exactly. But I was sitting in the garden, and overheard someone mention 'Lord Shen'. Who is he?"

Lian sat down. She wasn't quite sure how to put this.

"He was a peacock. The son of the rulers of the city. He killed some people, and was exiled for it."

"Where is he now?"

"No one knows, Sweetheart."

Her daughter sighed, unsatisfied. Then she frowned. "Why didn't you tell me I was engaged to be married to him?"

Lian gasped. _How does she even know? Deshi told no one. _

Her husband entered the room just then. "Lian? Is eveything alright?"

She motioned a trembling hand towards Shuang. "She knows about the betrothel."

Deshi turned to the lynx. "How? I didn't tell anyone."

"I found the documents in your study. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I see. Well, I didn't tell you because after Shen was exiled, there wasn't any point. I've been meaning to get rid of the documents, but I haven't remembered. I'm sorry. Perhaps I should have told you."

"No," Shuang replied. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have looked without asking, although I'm glad I know now. But it was still wrong of me. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course. Now it's getting late, you should get some rest. I imagine Master Ox will tire you out tomorrow." He smiled, and she smiled sweetly in reply.

Lian smiled, tucking that moment in her heart. Little did she know, she would need it.


	4. Thirteen Years: A Choice

**Author's Note: I'm sorry if the Soothsayer is not quite right. I went over it again and again, but she's hard! I hope this chapter's a bit better than the last few!**

**To anyone who doesn't know, a lynx is a medium cat (like tigers are big cats). Shuang is a Eurasian lynx and they do live in the west part of China, as well as in Europe and other parts of Asia. You can look it up if you want to see a photo.**

**This story is based on a really weird dream I had, so, though I never thought I would write one, this will be a Shen romance (an interesting one at that!). Sorry for any confusion.**

**Thirteen Years: A Choice**

That night, Shuang slipped out of bed and got dressed. She opened the window and dropped into the dark street below. She checked the documents that she'd taken from the study. Wrapping her cloak around herself, she pulled up her hood and ran along the street towards the Tower of the Sacred Flame, the ancestoral home of the Peacocks. It was now under the protection of the Master's Council, and Master Ox had taken her there a few times to train. Now, it was another nearby presence she wanted.

The young lynx hurried past the silent houses, rounded a corner and came to a cottage. Approaching the door, her sensitive ears twitched as she heard movment inside. She was about to knock when the door opened. Leaping back, she got ready to fight, but it wasn't necessary. The Soothsayer smiled kindly at her. "Come in, child." she said. Shuang followed her inside.

The house was cozy, with a fire going and a small table set for two. There were a few personal items, including a vase filled with a variety of flowers she had never seen before, and a feeling of peace and comfort washed over her. The Soothsayer motioned Shuang to one of the chairs.

"Would you like some tea?"

Shuang hesitated. What was she supposed to say? She knew basic manners but nothing more. What was the point, when you were no longer accepted in higher social circles? She swallowed, then whispered, "Yes, please."

The Soothsayer smiled again and poured the tea. "Now, tell me what you came for."

"I have been asking my parents about Lord Shen, and I think they're hiding something from me. I want to know why he was banished. And where he is now." She answered softly.

"I see."

Shuang looked into her tea for a moment before speaking again. "Even before I was born, I was betrothed to him. Then when I was five a witch said that my betrothed had been banished, so I had no use for my peahen form. So she stole it and gave me this one instead. So I want to know why he was exiled. Why I am the way I am."

The Soothsayer watched the girl quietly before saying, "I'll be back in a moment." She walked into another room. Shuang listened to the crackling of the fire, and watched the flames jump and dance, forever forming new shapes. A few minutes later, the Soothsayer came back. "I will tell you about Shen if you like, but I think it would be best if you went and found him yourself. He is hiding in the mountains to the north. It will be a long trip, but you could do it. So, what will it be? Do you want me to tell you, or do you want to find him?"

Shuang stared at the older woman, stunned, unsure what to do with that. She felt terrified by the idea of going anywhere alone, unprotected from bandits, the elements, or anything else that might seek to harm her. But at the same time... would it help? She could fight and protect herself, and should be able to survive, and if the Soothsayer thought it was for the best...

"I will go find him." She said certainly.

"Good!" the Soothsayer exclaimed. "I already packed what you will need."

Shuang suddenly felt nervous again. "You want me to go now?"

The Soothsayer looked over at her. "Do you really think you would leave tomorrow?"

A pause. "No."

"It will be better if you leave tonight." Shuang was about to speak when. "I will tell your parents."

"Thanks." The lynx shouldered the pack. "I should go now, so I am out of the city before dawn."

"Good girl." The Soothsayer said kindly. "One warning: Shen may be completely mad by now. And very dangerous. Be very careful with him."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Good, now go. Safe journey to you!" Shuang hesitated, standing in the doorway, glancing back at the old goat. Then she turned and strode away. The Soothsayer watched as the girl disapeared around the corner. "Perhaps you can show him a better path."


	5. Fourteen Years: New Friends Part 1

**Fourteen Years: New Friends**

It was cold. The wind was even colder, like it wanted to freeze everything it touched. Shuang trudged on down the road, watching for a place to shelter. Above her the clouds looked dark, ominous, heavy. Except for the quiet crunching of her feet on the snow, and the rustle of the wind in the trees, it was silent. And frightning.

It had been over a year since that fateful visit to the Soothsayer. Her search for Shen had not been as fruitful as she had hoped, and she had spent more time than she'd liked in the villages, working for food and shelter. Bandits often took her as easy prey. She found most of their attacks irritating, but appreciated them as well, for they increased her fighting skills. Except for the few times they'd almost killed her.

Shuang sang softly, attempting to comfort herself. Her father had always said she had a nice voice. _Daddy. _She missed her parents. And her Master. Her one regret about leaving was that she had never said goodbye to those she loved most.

Upon hearing something out of place, the lynx swung her ears towards the forest on her right, but kept walking. Again she heard the faint sound of walking. Someone was following her.

They didn't for long. Quickly, about six croc bandits leapt out of the trees. Shuang swung around, getting into a fighting stance. The leader of the bandits hesitated, surprised, but kept coming. Shuang had developed her own fighting style by now, having no one to train her. She ran towards a tree, scaling up it just as the crocodiles reached it. Their leader glared up at her, then shook the tree. Shuang rolled her eyes. Yeah, like that was going to get her down.

"Get down here!" The croc shouted.

"No. You come up. If you can get me down, I'll fight you."

He turned to his minions. "Get an axe or something!"

Shuang watched as two of them left. She had noticed the snow beginning to fall. She wanted to get to shelter soon. Looking down at the remaining crocodiles, she laughed.

"Silly creatures."

She jump off the branch she was on, grabbing the lowest one and using it to swing into the nearest bandit, kicking him against a tree. He slumped, unconcious. The others turned to her. She ran towards them, smirking as she had an idea. When she was so close that one of the crocs was reaching out to grab her, she deliberatly slipped, landing in the snow and sliding through his legs. She flipped onto her stomach, digging her claws into the frozen earth hidden beneath the snow, before leaping up and kicking him in the shoulder. He cried out as it was dislocated.

"Sorry!" Shuang yelled over her shoulder. She really was sorry, but she hoped it would put him out of action.

Facing the remaining two, she snarled. The snow was getting heavier, and the wind was picking up, much to her disgust. She needed to get moving.

Her brown eyes fixed on the leader. Maybe if she...

She waited until they came towards her. They were more cautious this time, after seeing that she could take care of herself. She backed slowly towards the road and, more importantly, her pack. The bandits were attempting to take her from both sides at once, one sneaking around behind her.

"I don't think so." she muttered.

Shuang reached behind her and seized her pack. She flung it towards the smaller croc, hitting him square in the nose, and ran towards the leader. He swung at her, and she blocked, then returned the punch. He staggered back. Then pulled out an oramented dagger. Shuang winced. It had been a while since she fought against anyone who was armed. The bandit gave her a cruel, toothy smile.

A quick glance behind told her that the other croc was still trying to stem the flow of blood pouring out of his nose. Turning back to her enemy, she got into her stance, ready to fight. He ran at her, dagger flashing, hate in his eyes. She dodged under his arm, pushing it further up over her head, kicking his leg as she went past. The croc stumbled and landed on his face. Then he was up again, racing back. The young lynx tried to dodge again, but tripped on a hidden rock, and couldn't twist away. She screeched, pain tearing down her left arm, and staggered away. As blood came swiftly out of the long dagger gash, which reached from her shoulder to just above her elbow, Shuang fell to her knees, glaring at her attacker through her tears. He laughed. Then he made the mistake of turning away to survay the damage to his companians.

Angry now, Shuang jumped on his back, barely resisting the urge to sink her teeth into his neck. Instead she shoved her knee into his kidney. With a cry of pain, he stumbled forward onto the cold ground, moaning. Shuang knocked him out of conciousness with a sharp strike.

Taking her only spare blanket, and the bandit leader's dagger, she cut some bandages and clumsily wrapped her wound with her good arm. Then she retrieved her pack and disappeared into the swirling snow.

..ooOOOoo..

Leaning into the wind, Shuang felt like she was fighting for every step she took. She was so cold. The snowstorm had gotten steadily worse, and she still hadn't found any shelter. _If I don't find shelter soon I'm going to black out. And then I'll die. Good thing I'm not afraid to die. Though I would like to find Shen. And see Daddy and Mama again. And Master Ox. And the other Masters. The Soothsayer, and Gongmen Ci-_

Her gloomy thoughts were interupted when she hit her head on a wall. Hope glimmered in her mind. She began to feel along the wall, and soon came to an opening. Slipping through, she found the wind immediately lost strength. She found herself in an open restaurant of some kind. Tables and chairs were placed neatly, and at the back was a building. She walked over, stumbling slightly, and knocked on the door. No one answered. She knocked again, harder this time. She thought she heard a 'coming!' over the howling of the wind, and waited patiently, leaning against the wall. She heard a few bangs of something against wood, and then the door opened. A panda stood in the doorway, aged about twenty-three, a friendly smile on his face.

Shuang smiled back. "Could I have shelter until the storm is over? I don't have much, but I can pay you."

"Yeah, sure, no problem! Come in, and I'll go get Dad. I'm Po."

"I am Shuang. It is a pleasure to meet you, Po." She gave him a shy glance. He grinned and ran up the stairs.

Shuang looked around the kitchen she was standing in. It was neat, all the bowls and cooking utensils in their place... except one. One bowl sat on the bench, half filled with dumplings. She smiled. It looked like someone had been having a midnight snack.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my kitchen?!"

Shuang jumped violently. Whipping around, she came face to face with a goose. He was looking at her suspicously, as if she would snatch his money box and run. Behind him, the panda shot her an apologetic look. Recovering from her shock, Shuang introduced herself.

"My name is Shuang. I was born and raised in Gongmen City, but I am traveling in search of... someone. I will move on as soon as the storm has passed, but I would like shelter until then. I can pay."

The goose's expression changed almost instantly. "Why didn't you say so! We have room. Po, move your things to my room. She can sleep on your bed. I am Mr. Ping."

"Thank you, Mr. Ping. But could I sleep down here, please? By the stove?"

"Of course. I'll get some blankets. But could you face the door? You too, Po."

Shuang and Po obeyed. Shuang listened as Mr. Ping walked across the kitchen, then...

"Po! No peeking!"

"I wasn't!"

"You were. Now turn around!"

Shuang tried not to laugh at this father-son exchange. She liked them both already. Soon she heard the sound of money sliding around in a box. She smiled. If she had to guess, she'd say Mr. Ping was very protective of his money.

Hurrying up the stairs he called back, "You can look now. I'll get the blankets!"

Setting her pack down, Shuang sat next to the stove, relishing the feeling of warmth returning to her limbs. Po watched her, curiousity etched in his features.

"So you're a traveller? Where have you gone?"

"Here and there. I don't really keep track. Like I said, I'm looking for someone."

"Who?"

She was quite for a long moment. "My betrothed. I never met him, he was banished before I was born. So I'm going to find him."

"Searching for a lost love? That's cool!"

"Betrothed, not love. But, I suppose it is cool. What about you? What do you do?"

"I work with Dad, here at the restraunt. It's a good life, but sometimes I – Hey, what happened to your arm?!"

Shuang looked at it. She'd been so busy being grateful about the stove, she'd completely forgotten about it. The blood had soaked through the bandages and what was left of the sleeve, giving it away.

"Oh. I'd forgotten. Do you have some water? And some clean bandages?"

"Of course! I'll go get some!" He disapeared up the stairs. Then he stopped and peeked back around the corner. "How could you forget about something like that?"

"Po..."

"I'm going!"

Shuang took hold of the remains of her battered sleeve and ripped it off. She then proceeded to carefully unwrap the old bandage, biting her lip gently in concentration. Po came back with water and bandages.

"Here, let me help." He cleaned the wound with surprising gentleness, and then they worked together to wrap it. "Does it hurt much?"

"Not too much."

"Where'd you get it?"

Shuang sighed softly. "I'm too tired right now. But I'll tell you tomorrow."

"Okay!" Po jumped up, hitting his head on the roof. "Ow! See you tomorrow, then!" He gave her what was left of his midnight snack, winked, and started up the stairs. Behind him, the lynx smiled happily.

"Good night, Po."


End file.
